SPD The Beginning
by DriveRed
Summary: The first ever B-Squad team, and how one of them became the best of the best of Rangers. Other former Rangers will make apperances and so will the birth and early life of a familiar SPD Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The New Squad**

It was a warm sunny day in Baltimore MD, year 2010. Aliens had began to come to Earth, some peaceful, some not. It was an alien robbery in a warehouse that was being thwarted by a new police force: Space Patrol Delta. A young man walked in. He is Andrew Hammond, the son of Red Astro Ranger Andros, and the 2nd Yellow Turbo, and Yellow Astro Ranger Ashley Hammond (they used Ashley's lat name). He was an arrogant young man, and all of SPD knew it. He walked farther into the warehouse and made his presence known.

ANDREW " Freeze! SPD! You are all under arrest!"

The aliens looked up in shock, as they grabbed their blasters and began firing at him. He managed to doge them all, but he hit his head on a pipe jumping out of the way. He fell behind a crate as the rest of his team came in; Roger Tate, the teams basic second in command, though they considered him their leader, Tarant Fang, a spider-like humanoid, whom everyone was scared of at first, but grew to accept him like a brother, Maran Crinder, a Triforian with blue hair, and Allison Hammond, Andrew's sister. She looked very much like her mother as Andrew did their father. After rushing over to the unconscious Andrew, Roger looked up at the team.

ROGER " Ok, Andrews unconscious yet again. We need a plan."

ALLISON " I have a plan. We each go to the four corners of the room and surround them. That should make the catch and arrests easier."

ROGER " That sounds like a good plan to me, how about you two?"

TARANT " Sounds good."

MORAN " Lets do it!"

The four of them rushed to each corner of the room, and came out with their blasters drawn, as Robbie spoke.

ROGER " Perhaps you didn't understand before, you all are under arrest. Place your hands on top of your heads now and come quietly. We don't want any trouble here."

The aliens looked up again and began firing, they four of them hid behind their crates. The aliens then stopped and went after Moran and Allison. Roger and Tarant rushed after them, tackling two of the aliens, and placing handcuffs on them. The girls managed to hold their own against the other two aliens and the four were placed back to back. Smiling, the four congratulated each other on a job well done when Andrew got up.

ANDREW " Ok lets get these guys….."

He stopped when he saw his team and the four aliens. He quickly smiled.

ANDREW " I knew I trained you four well. This is the reason why I am squad leader, and soon to be Red Ranger."

Roger stepped forward, having heard that Andrew was going to be Red Ranger for too long.

ROGER " You didn't teach us anything, and you may not get Red Ranger, we voted yesterday and Commander Hoot didn't tell us yet."

Andrew walked forward, with an anger glowing in his eyes. He stopped face to face with Roger.

ANDREW " I will ask you to not challenge my authority, Blue boy."

The other three groaned. They knew Andrew wanted to be Red Ranger badly, but they all had voted Roger for Red Ranger. He could actually get the team to work together, whereas Andrew couldn't.

Just then the scenery began to fade into a simulation room, the aliens turned into the 4 D-Squad cadets. Just then Commander Hoot walked in to the simulation.

COMMANDER HOOT " Cadets Tate, and Hammond stand down!"

The tow boys quickly got out of each others faces and stood at attention towards their commander. Commander Hoot was and owl humanoid, and was very tough, but fair. He knew these 5 cadets like the back of his hand. He also grew tired of Andrews constant arrogance, and obsession of wanting to be the Red Ranger. Hoot also knew that cadets Fang, Crinder, and Hammond, Andrews own sister, had voted Roger Red Ranger, Andrew voted himself Red Ranger, and Roger had voted Allison as Red Ranger. He had decided it was enough and was going to take each cadet and question them that day. He looked at them, and directly at Roger and Andrew.

COMMANDER HOOT " Cadet Tate is right Hammond, no one is definitely picked as Red Ranger. I will be briefing you on what you think of each person you voted for as your leader. Mind you, now that you have picked, you have to be truthful of why you want them as Red Ranger. Once your Red Ranger is picked, he will then pick the other remaining Rangers colors. Dismissed!"

The 5 saluted him and walked away to their rooms.

Commander Hoot first brought in Allison.

HOOT " Alright Allison, you picked cadet Tate as Red Ranger. Why not your brother?

ALLISON " Well my brother is too arrogant and cocky, he never listens to what the team has to say, and he has us stay back while he goes in first, never calls us for back up, and whatever work we do, he takes all the credit. Roger is the exact opposite. He listens to what he have to say, and actually uses out plans into use."

HOOT " Alright, and like your brother, do you want to follow in your mothers footsteps and be the Yellow Ranger?"

ALLISON " Eh. Not really. I would like to be Pink."

HOOT " Alright. Dismissed!"

Command Hoot had brought in Moran and Tarant, and they both had said the same thing about Roger and Andrew. They both had also said about their colors is that Moran wanted to be Yellow, and Tarant wanted to be Green or Blue. Hoot then brought in Robbie for his questioning.

HOOT " Ok Tate, why did you vote cadet Allison for Red Ranger?"

ROGER " She has good strategies in battle, and I really think it would be good for Andrews ego if his sister became the Red Ranger."

HOOT " Would you follow her into battle?"

ROGER " I wouldn't have voted for her if I wouldn't follow her."

HOOT " Now if you had to pick a color, what would it be?"

ROGER " Probably Blue. If Andrew made Red Ranger, the others would need to follow someone's lead if something were to happen to him."

HOOT " Well Tate, I have looked and talked to Allison, Moran, and Tarant. They all voted you for Red Ranger."

ROGER " Really?"

HOOT " Yes. Dismissed."

Andrew had walked into the mess room after his briefing. It hadn't gone so well. He refused to be any other color but Red, and Commander Hoot did not like that. He also told Andrew of the other votes for Red Ranger. Andrew got angry when he was other others sitting around playing card and having fun.

ANDREW " Do you all think this is funny?"

They looked up startled. Andrew looked at his sister.

ANDREW " You didn't even vote your own brother as Red Ranger?"

ALLISON "I, um.."

Roger stood up in Allison's defense. It wasn't fair that he started on her because she hadn't voted him Red Ranger.

ROGER " What is your problem dude? We all had our choice in voting for Red Ranger and it wasn't you. Big whoop. All Ranger colors are important to the team!"

Angry tears began forming in Andrews eyes as Roger spoke. He knew Roger was right, but it was his dream to be like his father, even though his father had said that a Ranger color is only a color, and that he would be proud of him no matter what color he was.

ANDREW " Listen Tate, I don't want to hear it. All I have to say is there is no way I will never be your second in command, or your Blue Ranger!"

Andrew stormed out of the room. They other four looked at each other in silence, while the A-Squad looked at them in pity. Robbie then looked at Tarant and broke the silence.

ROGER " Luckily I chose you as Blue Ranger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories and Choices**

It was a few days after Andrew's angry outburst of not being Red Ranger that a special dinner was to be held for the B-Squad cadets to get their Ranger Powers. The A-Squad was also looking for a cadet from B-Squad to take on the role of Green Ranger. They had tried out every one of them, and surprisingly Andrew and Roger were their top picks. The A-Squad Red Ranger, John Lang had gone to Commander Hoot and gave him the top choices.

JOHN " Commander, Cadet Andrew and Tate are our top picks for A-Squad Green Ranger."

HOOT " I will call them in and brief them on it later. Dismissed!"

Lang saluted and left the control room. Hoot then called in both Andrew and Roger.

HOOT " Alright. You two were the top picks for A-Squad Green Ranger. Also the final B-Squad Ranger roster has been determined. The C-Squad is also looking at acquiring a squad leader. Cadet Andrew, you can take on the role of A-Squad Green Ranger, the B-Squad Blue Ranger, or C-Squad Red Ranger. Tate, you have the same choice except to be B-Squad Red Ranger instead of Blue. Please make your decisions now."

ROGER " Sir, I am going to remain on B-Squad as Red Ranger, these guys are my friends. We know each other like the back of our hands, out on duty, or just having fun. I could never leave them."

HOOT " Very well Cadet Tate. Andrew, what is your decision?"

Andrew thought about it. He could be part of the elite squad of Rangers, be second in command of a team that is supposed to be his, or move down and be leader of the C-Squad. He finally figured it out.

ANDREW " I'll become A-Squad Green."

HOOT " Very well, Andrew your dismissed, Tate stay here."

Andrew left the room. Roger then became a little nervous. What was going on? He had become tense and Hoot noticed.

HOOT " Relax Tate. I was told of Andrew's outburst the other day. You did the right thing as leader to stand up to him. Allison was very upset about it."

ROGER " She has no reason to be upset. It was her choice in voting."

HOOT " I know this, but she is still upset. I know she really respects you, and your whole team does. Please go talk to her. I think her brother going to A-Squad may upset her more, but at least he won't torment her about it. Dismissed!"

Roger saluted Commander Hoot and left the control room and headed off towards the girls room.

Allison buried her head into her hands and sobbed for the 3rd day after her brothers angry outburst. It was her fault he was angry at the team. Moran handed her another tissue when a knock was at the door. Moran open it and there stood Roger.

MORAN " Hey Roger, what's up?"

ROGER " I came to talk to Allison. May I come in?"

MORAN " Sure thing Squad Leader!"

She gave him a salute and then the two burst out laughing. Roger stopped laughing after a couple minutes.

ROGER " Please don't call me Squad Leader, just plain old Roger."

Roger walked in the room and over to Allison and sat down next to her. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

ALLISON " What is it you want Roger?"

ROGer " To talk to you. I know your upset about your brother's outburst, but you have no reason too. It was your choice in Red Ranger, not his. He may think that its betrayal of family, but you have a mind of your own, and your own choices. Your brother moved to A-Squad as their Green Ranger, so I highly doubt being Red Ranger matters anymore. He's away from us and can't give us grief about it. So please, stop crying, and come back to your old bubbly self that we all know and love. Otherwise Moran is Pink Ranger!"

ALLISON " Ok."

After that was said all three of them laughed. Moran looked at the two and smiled. Allison liked Roger since they first became teammates, and Roger had liked her. Andrew had noticed it as well, and basically forbade Roger from having any type of relationship with her, and her with Roger. Another knock at the door came and Moran opened it. There stood Tarant.

TARANT " What is there a party in here and I wasn't invited?"

ROGER " Nah, come on in bro."

Tarant walked into the room and sat down next to Moran. They all then began to reflect on how they became the team they are now.

Flashback

It was a sunny day in Baltimore, as Roger left his brother in laws car. Since Roger had lived in New York, he had went down to Virginia to stay with his sister then went to his brother in laws and got a ride to the SPD Academy. He walked over to a couple of blonde haired kids around his age of 19. He approached them.

ROGER " Hi."

The two turned around. The boy who was about 6'0 shook his hand, while the girl who was about 5'5 smiled at him.

BOY " Hey. I'm Andrew Hammond and this is my sister Allison."

ROGER " Nice to meet you both."

Allison by far was the prettiest girl had ever looked at. She also looked very familiar. Andrew did too for that matter.

ROGER " You two look familiar."

Andrew laughed at this statement.

ANDREW " Our parents are Andros and Ashley Hammond. The Red and Yellow Astro Rangers."

ROGER " Nice."

A girl with blue hair approached them. She looked to be about 18 and was 5'6. She looked lost.

GIRL " Hello, my name is Moran Crinder. I am not familiar with Earth areas. This is Baltimore correct?"

ROGER " Yes it is. What planet are you from anyways?"

MORAN " Triforia."

ROGER " Isn't that where the Gold Ranger is from?

MORAN " Yes. He is my father."

ROGER " More kids of Rangers? This is cool."

Just then Allison screamed and literally jumped into Roger's arms and pointed. They turned around to see a Spider like humanoid approach them.

SPIDER " Please do not be alarmed. I am Tarant Fang. I come from the planet Webra. I mean no harm."

ALLISON " I'm sorry Tarant. I'm just very scared of spiders."

TARANT " Its fine, I've gotten it from everyone I have passed by here."

Just then a man in a gray uniform with red accents walked out to them.

MAN " I am John Lang, A-Squad Red Ranger. Come in."

They walked down a corridor and into the Control Room. There stood a Owl like humanoid. He greeted them.

OWL " I am Commander Hoot. Welcome to the SPD Academy. Your hallway of rooms is outside of here and several floors up. Please go to your assigned rooms, and unpack. These first few days will be uneventful for awhile. You can pick up your uniforms at anytime today and today only. Training begins Friday. Dismissed!"

They all walked out of the room. The girls went off to get their uniforms while the boys walked to their room. Tarant go his own room, while Andrew and Roger shared theirs. The two walked into their room and saw it was small with two beds and closets. Roger chose the room nearest to the door and set his backpack down. Andrew then grabbed him by the shirt.

ANDREW " If you want to remain part of this team, you will stay away from my sister. Understood?"

Roger just shrugged and walked down to get his uniforms.

They all began to laugh. It had been a long year and they were now going to become Power Rangers. Roger then spoke, as the others listen to their new, and well respected leader.

ROGER " No matter what happens, no matter what color, or no matter whose leader and second in command. Remember one thing. We will always be a team. Even if Andrew is here or not, we will always be family."

The others nodded their heads. They all agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Powers**

An hour after the four B-Squad members had had their "bonding time", Roger got into his PT clothes and went for a jog down in the Academy's gym area. The gym was located under the Academy, and was very nice. It had a track, and several fitness areas. Roger began running on the track and was listening to his ipod, and began to think while running. He couldn't believe he was going to be the Red Ranger. It wasn't a dream of his, he would have been fine with Blue Ranger, or Green Ranger status, but Red? Once Andrew had become the arrogant moron he is now, the others had looked to Roger for guidance and leadership. They had told him basically he was everything Andrew wasn't; Andrew was cold, arrogant, wouldn't listen, whereas Roger was compassionate, understanding, and actually listen to what his teammates, no, friends had to say and would put their plans into use. Once during a simulation, Moran had gotten hurt. Roger had felt so bad about it that he had almost left the Academy. Moran had told him that it wasn't his fault that she had gotten hurt, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that his leadership was good. He was glad his friends liked him as leader. They looked up to him, and trusted him, he wasn't going to let them down. Roger had been running for about half an hour when he noticed that John Lang had been running also and had been trying to get his attention. Roger stopped and walked over to his superior Ranger, and saluted him.

ROGER " Yes sir!"

JOHN "Stand down Tate. Why wouldn't you join A-Squad? Better pay man."

ROGER " My team is my family, I couldn't leave them. Andrew Hammond is a good choice. A bit arrogant, and likes to do things on his own. Just make him learn how to work with a team."

JOHN "Our Blue Ranger already got in his face about his attitude."

ROGER " I'm sorry John."

JOHN " Its fine Tate. Good luck with your squad. I hope we can work together one day."

ROGER " Will do!"

Roger left the fitness area and began walking back to his room when Commander Hoot stopped him. The wise commander looked at Roger and then started.

COMMANDER HOOT " Cadet Tate, your team is at 4 members right now. Soon enough you will need a 5th member. I have C-Squad under review right now. You can review them tomorrow if you wish."

ROGER " Yes sir!"

COMMANDER HOOT " Good to hear, now get ready in your best uniform. The dinner starts at 7 pm, and it is now 6 pm."

Roger headed to his room and went to his closet. He pulled out a uniform that he particularly saved for special occasions. Soon enough, the dark spots on it would be red. Roger put on the uniform, and went down to the room the special dinner would be held in. He then saw Tarant, Moran, and Allison and went over to them and sat down next to them. They had a smaller table lined up to Commander Hoots big table, whom he sat with his wife. The other squads sat in the audience. A-Squad had a table to them selves and they could see Andrew in his new green uniform. The parents were easily noticed. Tarant's family was easily noticed. Moran's mother and father were there, and her father Trey, had on his best clothing. Allison's family was there, along with the rest of the Astro Rangers, and Karone, whom Zhane, the Silver Ranger had married. Roger noticed his mom, dad, brother, grandmother, sister, brother in law, his sisters kids, and his brother in laws kids, his uncle, and aunt, his great aunt, and her kids. The dinner was delicious, and after dinner Commander Hoot stood up. He walked over to a man whom Roger recognized easily as Billy Crantson, the first Blue Ranger.

COMMANDER HOOT "Thank you all for coming to this special occasion. Today is the day where 4 of our cadets don their role as Power Rangers. As I call out their names, I will also ask for them to stand for a minute. Once the Red Ranger is named, I will ask that he chooses his second in command and give a speech."

He grabbed a first morphed and looked to the crowd.

HOOT " The B-Squad Pink Ranger is Allison Hammond. Her parents are Andros and Ashley Hammond. She is an excellent part of B-Squad. She has excellent battle strategies."

Allison blushed as she walked up and got her morphed. Her mom, and godmother Cassie Chan were taking pictures. Commander Hoot grabbed another morphed.

HOOT " The B-Squad yellow Ranger is Moran Crinder. Her father is Trey, the King of Triforia, and is the Gold Ranger, her mother is Bida. Moran is the level headed on of the team, and never challenges authority."

Moran walked up and smiled as she got her morphed. Commander Hoot then grabbed another morphed.

HOOT " The B-Squad has no Green Ranger yet. The B-Squad Blue Ranger is Tarant Fang. His mother and father are Wida, and Reclu or Webra. Tarant may be somewhat frightening due to peoples arachniphobia, but he is an excellent person and fighter."

Tarant walked up and got his morphed. He looked proud. Commander Hoot then grabbed the last morphed.

HOOT " Roger Tate is B-Squads Red Ranger and squad leader. He was chosen by his teammates, and is a very good leader. He doesn't force them into plans but uses their plans. He is an excellent person and has all around good character."

Roger walked up smiling as he got his morpher. His mom, aunts, sister, and two girl cousins were taking pictures. Roger then went over to the podium and began to give his speech.

ROGER " I don't have much of a speech prepared. I would like to thank Commander Hoot for accepting me into this Academy, and Mr. Crantson for creating these morphers. I would also like mto thank my family for putting up with me for 19 years and helping me become the person I am today. Now most importantly, I would like to thank the 3 people of B-Squad. They are not just a team to me, they are 3 of my best friends. Allison, can put a smile on anyone's face, no matter how bad the situation is. Moran is the easiest person to talk to when you have troubles, and Tarant has a good sense of humor. Tarant, I was afraid of you of you at first because I suffer from arachnophobia, but you have proven yourself to be like a brother to me. Therefore, I am making you my second in command."

Everyone clapped as Roger walked over and shook Tarants hand and received hugs from Moran and Allison.

It was after the dinner the new rangers were talking to their families. Roger sat with his family as they discussed his new role. His Aunt Anne spoke first.

AUNT ANNE "Your Uncle Bobby would be so proud of you right now."

Roger's Uncle Bobby had been a New York City cop, and Roger wanted to be like him. He had passed away during his senior year. His sister Jennifer had then began to speak.

JENNIFER " Laurel and Grandma Tate would be proud too."

Roger's oldest sister and Grandma had passed away too. Roger didn't go to his sister's funeral and felt horrible about it. Laurel's husband Eric spoke.

ERIC " Roger if your feeling bad about that funeral still I am going to slap you. We told you not to feel guilty about missing it."

Roger nodded. His Uncle Frank spoke next.

UNCLE FRANK " We're proud of you Rog. Now who is the girl that's the Pink Ranger? Allison I think he name is?

ROGER " Yeah her name is Allison. Why?"

AUNT TINA "She couldn't keep her eyes off you during your speech, or when you walked up and got your Red Ranger powers."

ROGER " Really? Hey, where is Janelle and Frankie?"

UNCLE FRANK " Frankie is in the bathroom and Janelle got sick."

Roger's cousin Frankie then walked out and over to him.

FRANKIE " Hey Rog, so what color did you get?"

ROGER " Red Ranger, and I am also squad leader."

FRANKIE " Nice. Hey who is the girl with the blue hair?"

He pointed over to Moran who was talking with her parents.

ROGER "That's Moran. Her father is Trey, King of Triforia and Gold Ranger."

Roger's mom, Julie Tate then spoke.

JULIE " Rog, who is the four guys wearing red, blue, black, and silver walking this way?"

Roger turned around and saw Andros, T.J. Johnson, Carlos, and Zhane walking towards them. Andros and T.J. walked up to him and held out their hands.

ANDROS " Welcome to Club Red, and congratulations on becoming Red Ranger. My kids have talked about you a lot in their letters."

ROGER " Really? I hope its good stuff."

ANDROS " It is. Well, Andrews consisted of how you won the team over and he was mad about it. But oh well.

ROGER " Yeah, sorry I took Red away from him. He was quite upset."

ANDROS " I wouldn't worry about it. He has some major growing up to do. But me and my buddies here would like to talk to you for a minute."

ROGER "Ok."

The walked outside the room where it was quiet before they turned to face Roger.

ANDROS "Ok, first off. Do not feel bad at all about being Red Ranger. Andrew needs to grow up some and learn to be a team player. I'm astounded A-Squad has him, but their Blue Ranger already told me he yelled at Andrew for being a moron. There is another thing the four of us would like to talk to you about however."

ROGER "What's that sir?"

TJ " Allison. She is my god daughter and I would hate to see something happen to her because of a boy."

ROGER "Wait. Why are you saying this to me?

CARLOS "She is crushing on you big time bro."

ZHANE " You just better not hurt her, or you have to face us 6 Astro Rangers."

ROGER " I would not ever willingly hurt someone. If anything stems into a relationship, please know she is in good hands."

ANDROS " Good, now come on. My wife wants a picture of you and Allison together for some reason. Something about Hammond girls liking Red Rangers."

Laughing , the five of them walked back into the room to have more pictures taken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tarant's Transformation**

It had been two weeks since B-Squad had gotten their new powers, and they hadn't morphed yet. Roger had told them that they should only morph when needed to, or training, but they had been so busy with training they hadn't had time to practice. Roger had also began reviewing C-Squad for the B-Squad Green Ranger position. He had decided on Connor Rollins; the C-Squads top cadet. He had join their ranks and began sharing a room with Tarant while Robbie had his own. Their uniforms had also been replaced by uniforms with their colors on them. They had just gone for a small jog when Tarant began acting weird. He stopped on the track and Allison was the first to notice. She ran over to him.

ALLISON " Tarant, what's wrong?"

TARANT " Get away from me NOW!"

Allison backed off when she saw a mad glint in his eyes. He began to advance on her.

ALLISON " Roger! Help!"

The others heard her and they rushed over to her. Connor and Moran stood beside Allison while Roger stood in front of her and faced Tarant.

ROGER "What's wrong Tarant? You're not acting like yourself."

TARANT " I want Allison, she smells so delicious."

He began to walk forward and Allison backed away. Roger stood his ground. He clenched his fists.

ROGER " One more step Tarant and I am going to knock you out. You have to stop this man, it isn't funny."

Tarant open his mouth and Allison shrieked. Roger then did something he would never have to do to a friend, he raised his fist and punched Tarant in the stomach. Tarant backed away in pain and then glowed and turned into the shape of a spider and grew to 7 ft tall. He then turned back.

TARANT " I'm sorry guys. On my planet, once every 2 years we molt. We become very angry and thirst blood. Allison, I'm so sorry."

ALLISON "It's fine."

They left the training area, and headed back to their rooms. Roger had changed into his uniform when he had a knock on his door. It opened and Connor was there. He was a 15 year old and was quick to think.

CONNOR "Squad Leader, permission to bunk with you while Tarant is in his crazy mood."

ROGER " Two things. One; don't call me squad leader, my name is Roger. Two, Tarant is staying in the infirmary until this passes."

CONNOR "Alright."

Just then the alarms went off and a loud speaker came on with Commander Hoots voice.

HOOT " B-Squad to control room now!"

They all left their rooms and made their way to the control room where Commander Hoot awaited them. He looked grim.

HOOT " A-Squad is in need of assistance downtown. This is the first test of your new powers. Good luck."

They saluted him and headed to their vehicles. Connor and Tarant on bikes, while Roger and the girls were in the jeep. They arrived on scene to see the A-Squad (in Time Force suits) laying on the ground while a big robot advanced on them. Roger and the others got into formation.

ROGER "Hey metal head! How about you try us?"

The robot looked at them and walked towards them. This was it. Roger pulled out his morphed.

ROGER " Ready?"

The others pulled out their morphers.

OTHERS " Ready!"

ALL "SPD EMERGENCY!"

They glowed and their suits appeared on them. The suits were numbered. Roger was 1, Tarant was 2, Connor was 3, Moran was 4 and Allison was 5.

ROGER " B-Squad, help your fellow A-Squad by helping the ranger of your same suit color. Lets do this!"

The two teams then split up according to ranger color. Roger and John Lang took on the robot, Tarant, and the A-Squad Blue Caleb Jones began helping fire fighters put out fires. Connor and Andrew began aiding nearby people. Moran and the A-Squad Yellow Mary Baker began getting people to safety, and Allison and A-Squad Pink Jennifer Scalder helped paramedics. Roger and Lang were a force to be reckoned with. The robot wasn't that difficult. Two blades came out of the robots wrists and he began swinging them madly. Lang looked to Roger.

LANG " Roger, time for weapons!"

ROGER " You got it."

LANG " Delta Sabers!"

Two blades appeared in red energy. They looked very sharp and Roger was sure they could cut through the robot. Roger then got his weapons out.

ROGER " Delta Blasters!"

Roger pulled out two blasters from his waist and began firing on the robot and Lang began slashing at him. The blades pierced the armor and a man was inside of it. Lang pulled out a pair of handcuffs and placed the man under arrest. The man was placed in the squad car while the two groups took off their helmets and faced each other . Lang and Roger shook hands.

LANG " Thank you guys for your help. Tate, your squad is excellent. I can see why you're the Red Ranger, you lead the team greatly."

Andrew walked forward and scoffed.

ANDREW " Please I could have been a better Red Ranger."

Caleb then walked towards Andrew and stared at him. He was truly a frightening person. He then began to yell.

CALEB "Listen Green boy. Tate here seems to have a good head on his shoulders and can actually lead the team. I watched you try and lead them and you ended up out cold with Tate taking over. You're here because he beat you out for a spot you wanted but didn't earn. You're not a team player at all! So shut up and get back in your spot before I see to it your demoted all the way back to D-Squad!"

Andrew glared at him and walked back to his spot. Roger felt a bit proud. A-Squad had been watching them work. They all shook hands and the B-Squad walked over to their vehicles. Tarant then grabbed his head and dropped to his knees. Connor noticed this.

CONNOR " Tarant are you ok?"

The others turned around and rushed over to them. Roger crouched down and grabbed Tarant's shoulders.

ROGER " Tarant can you hear me? I know your going through a hard time right now with your molting, but talk to me man."

TARANT " Get away from here. I don't want to hurt you guys."

He then began to glow and then turned into a 7 foot brown haired tarantula. He then began to speak with an eerie voice.

TARANT " I hunger for flesh!"

ROGER " Guys run!"

They all turned around and sprinted to the jeep and began to drive off. Allison was sobbing as they drove and Roger couldn't drive well because he was shaking too badly. They made it back to the base and reported to Commander Hoot and told him about Tarant's transformation. He looked at them sadly.

HOOT " I knew this would happen. I am afraid we can't do anything until this passes over."

The alarms went off and Tarant's spider form was shown climbing up a giant building. Roger then grew determined. He stepped forward.

ROGER " I understand that we cannot do anything until his molting is completed, but I will not stand here and watch without trying to help. I'm going to head over there and try and talk some sense into him."

Commander Hoot turned around and nodded his approval. Allison then stepped forward.

ALLISON " I'm going with you."

The two then headed out to the jeep after telling Moran and Connor to stay back incase they were needed. They then drove off to Tarant's location.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gaining back Tarant

On a giant building was Tarant in his spider form. A-Squad had shown ump not long ago and pulled out their Delta Pistols and were pointing them at Tarant. John Lang had spoke.

JOHN: " Tarant, you're SPD man. You have to snap out of this!"

ANDREW " Squad leader, I am targeting in the criminal now. Permission to fire requested."

JOHN "Permission denied. Tate and your sister are on their way to help."

ANDREW "But sir, they will just get in A-Squads way."

CALEB " You heard Squad leader, the answer is no!"

ANDREW " Shut your mouth Blue boy!"

Caleb lowered his weapon and walked over to Andrew, punching him. A-Squad Pink Jennifer Scald went over to Andrew and held him back while A-Squad Yellow Mary Baker held Caleb back while Jon got between the two.

JOHN "Caleb! Settle down bud! Andrew, you are the Green Ranger, you have no ability or are in no place to tell your second in command to shut his mouth!"

Just then Roger and Allison showed up fully morphed. Roger went over to John.

ROGER "Sir! Besides my Blue being a giant spider, and your Blue about to kill your Green, what is the scope?"

JOHN "Well Tate, Tarant is in a kind of trance and isn't able to co-operate with us. Maybe he can with you."

ROGER " Got it."

He ran over to the building and looked up at Tarant. Allison joined him.

ROGER " Tarant! You have to remember who you are! You're one of us!"

ALLISON "Please understand Tarant!"

Tarant had stopped for a minute. They thought the had finally gotten through to him. Tarant then spoke, in his normal voice.

TARANT " I'm so sorry guys, A-Squad. I let you all down."

ROGER " You never let us down man. It was your molting that took over. It's fine bro."

Andrew then grabbed his Delta Pistol and fired it and Tarant, striking him in the side. In retaliation, Roger turned and pulled out his Delta Blasters and fired, knocking the Delta Pistol from Andrews hand. Andrew turned in fury on Roger.

ANDREW " You idiot! How dare you fire on your superior! You can be kicked out of the Academy for that!"

ROGER " How dare you fire on my friend, who was at one point your own damn teammate!"

JOHN " Tate did the right thing."

Andrew gapped at John. How could firing and shooting a weapon out of a fully superior officer hands be the right thing? Tarant fell off of the building and turned back into his original form. Roger and Allison ran over to him and helped him up and got him into a blanket and into the jeep. Roger had just made sure Tarant was alright before he turned around and Andrew's fist collided with his face. Roger hit the jeep.

ANDREW "You piece of crap. I'm going to kick your ass!"

Caleb came over and grabbed Andrew and threw him aside and went over to help Robbie up.

ROGER " Thanks."

Caleb "No problem bud. This kid is a total idiot. John is actually going to have you, him, that dirt bag, and Commander Hoot have a meeting deciding in his expulsion for the Academy or, a big time demotion."

Allison then came over after hearing about Andrew. She looked sad.

ALLISON " If my brother gets kicked out of the Academy, it is his own fault. Roger, I hope that you do show some kind of mercy on him though."

ROGER " I will try Allison, but it is going to be a tough call."

They all got back to the Academy where Roger, Allison and Tarant were met by an eager duo of Connor and Moran. Moran hugged Tarant as hard as she could.

MORAN " I hope you are ok Tarant, we were worried about you."

Tarant pulled away looking at the team with tears in his eyes.

TARANT " I'm so sorry all of you."

They all then embraced in a group hug. A cough showed that Commander Hoot had arrived. He looked at Tarant.

HOOT " Cadent Fang, there will be no penalty for what you did. You were going through a molting that your species has always gone through. Everything will be fine, and you will not lose rank. Cadet Tate, you will also not be penalized for shooing Andrews weapon out of his hand. Had you not, Tarant may not be here right now. However, Officer Lang has called a meeting between you, him, Andrew, and myself today. Please be there."

The B-Squad saluted and Allison, Connor, and Moran took Tarant to the infirmary, while Roger headed off towards the meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Meeting

Roger entered the briefing room where Commander Hoot, John, and Andrew were all sitting in chairs. Roger sat in the seat next to John while Commander Hoot spoke.

HOOT " Alright, we are here on December 22, 2010. Officer Lang, and Cadet Tate have filed official complaints against Cadet Andrew Hammond on insubordination, firing on and SPD officer, assaulting another officer, and other issues. Cadet Tate, since you have known Cadet Andrew longest, you may begin."

Roger cleared his throat.

ROGER "Right after we joined SPD, Andrew became a total control freak. He was self absorbed, never listen to his team, and would often go to get the glory of arresting criminals without us. After finding out he would not be Red Ranger, he had an outburst in the Mess Room on B-Squad. Soon afterwards, he became a jerk towards B-Squad and insulted us at every turn once becoming A-Squad Green."

JOHN "That is where I will take over. Once joining A-Squad, his arrogance became to much where A-Squad Blue Caleb Jones had yelled at him several times. During today's issue with Cadet Fang, Andrew fired upon him, injuring him, told Officer Jones, who is second in command of A-Squad to shut his mouth, and assaulted Cadet Tate."

COMMANDER HOOT "Andrew, your turn to speak."

ANDREW " I do not think I have been insubordinate. The times Officer Jones has yelled at me has been out of line due to the fact he doesn't know good leadership when he sees it. As for firing upon Cadet Fang, I was in fear of my sisters life. As for assaulting Cadet Tate, he fired my weapon out of my hand."

JOHN " Caleb Jones knows good leadership when he sees it because he was once Squad leader of A-Squad before I became Red Ranger. He handed it to me and I have made him proud due to my leadership and he is happy he did it."

ROGER" In fear of your sisters life is one thing, but we had Tarant back to normal before you fired on him. Assaulting me for shooting your weapon out of your hand? You know you would have fired again and killed Tarant."

COMMADNER HOOT "Enough, I have heard both sides of the story, and have come to a conclusion. Cadet Hammond, it is up to these Red Rangers here whether you will be demoted, expelled from the Academy, or be put in jail. Reds, I expect you back here in an hour with your decision."

Both Red Rangers went out for lunch to discuss Andrew's punishment. Roger had decided to demote him all the way back to D-Squad, and John had agreed. They informed Commander Hoot, who was pleased at the decision. Andrew was informed of this. The catch however was that Andrew was to go to the Academy on KO-35. Andrew soon departed, and A-Squad recruited a C-Squad member Scott Park, who was the son of former Rangers Adam and Tanya Park. Allison was upset at first, but was happy he wouldn't be bothering her. One night, Roger had walked down to get something to eat and saw Allison crying. He had comforted her, and she told him she missed her brother. Roger assured her it was fine and to fo back to bed and get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Valentine's Day Ball and Date

It was a few days before Valentine's day that everyone was told there would be a Valentines Day Ball. Tarant had gotten a date with a C-Squad member whom had been a close friend of his during training. Connor and Moran were going together. Roger wanted to ask Allison, but was afraid she already had a date. He had asked Moran and Moran and told him she didn't have one and to hurry up and ask her already.

MORAN " Just ask already Rog, it won't be so hard."

So after dinner that night, Roger mustered up all of his courage and went to Allison's room and knocked on the door. The door opened and Allison was there in the dress she had bought. It was pink and went down to her knees and was a spaghetti strap dress. She had silver earring dangling from her ears, with a silver necklace, two wide silver bracelets and two silver rings on her fingers. Roger looked at her in amazement.

ALLISON " What's up Rog?"

ROGER" Um…you…dance…with…me?"

ALLISON "Are you asking me to the dance?"

ROGER "Yes"

ALLISON "Well its about time you asked."

She laughed and Roger felt a huge weight get off his shoulders.

ROGER " Alright, I'll be over at 6 to get you. Maybe we can go out afterwards or something."

ALLISON " Alrighty then."

The door closed and Roger felt good. He went to his room and got out one of his best uniforms (they each have 4 uniforms, 5 ranger colored shirts with SPD on them, and ranger colored jogging suits) and laid it out. He then changed into his pajamas and fell asleep.

The Next Day

It was about 5:30 pm when Roger began to get ready. He changed into his uniform and went over to Allison's and Moran's room. He passed Tarant in the hallway, and met Connor at the door.

CONNOR "Permission to take Moran out tonight?"

ROBGER "Where too?"

CONNOR "A movie, then possibly dinner. If that is ok with you?"

ROGER "Hell man, do whatever. Just make it back alright."

Moran came out in a yellow dress wearing two gold armlets and a necklace. Allison followed her in her pink dress looking as beautiful as she did last night. The two dates made their way down to the dance area where the music was blaring. After an hour a slow song came on and Roger and Allison began to slow dance. They looked into each others eyes and began to get closer to each other. Finally, the two kissed. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

ROGER "Will you be my girlfriend?"

ALLISON "Yes."

They two kissed again, this time spotted by Moran and Connor. Tarant also looked at them with his date, Samantha. They two pulled away again.

ALLISON " My mom was right about one thing."

ROGER "What's that?"

ALLISON " Hammond girls always fall for Red Rangers."

The two danced some more until about halfway through Connor asked Roger if he could dance with Allison. Roger agreed and then danced with Moran.

ROGER " So Moran, what's with the gold arm things and the necklace?"

MORAN "Oh these are just royal Triforian jewelry. As Princess of Triforia, I have to have them."

ROGER " I see."

Soon Allison was back with Roger. They two sat down when Connor and Moran, along with Tarant, and his date Samantha.

CONNOR "Hey we're going out to some fancy restaurant. Want to come?"

ROGER " I'm game. Allison, how about you?"

ALLISON "Sure"

As they were all walking out, Commander Hoot appeared before them.

HOOT "Be careful, some inter-galactic thugs are on Earth. Even though we are police, they are far more powerful than us."

The 6 of them left and began walking down towards the jeep and headed off towards the Olive Garden. After a couple hours of eating, they walked out, and just as they reached the jeep, about 20 people came towards them.

THUG "So I hear you're all Power Rangers. Oh look at the cuties in the yellow and pink. How about you gals come with us and dump these losers?"

ALLISON "How about no."

Just then the thugs ran towards them as the Rangers fought to defend themselves. Roger had been fighting back to back with Allison before a thug pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put them on Allison and picked her up. Another thug did the same for Moran. Roger charged them down before a blast was fired from a blaster and hit him directly in the chest. Ass he flew through the air, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Stakeout

When Roger came to, he discovered he was in the infirmary of the base. Dr. Dana Mitchell approached him.

DANA "Hey how are you?"

ROGER "I feel like I got hit by a bus. What happened?"

DANA " Once Allison and Moran were abducted, you tried to chase after them and you were blasted in the chest. Honestly, the fact your still alive is amazing. All 6 Astro Rangers are here. And so is the Gold Ranger."

Within a split second after Dr. Mitchell said this, Ashley and Andros came into the infirmary. They came over to Roger and Ashley put her hand on his shoulder.

ASHLEY "Hey, you doing ok?"

ROGER "I'm a horrible ranger, and boyfriend, and leader. I let two of my teammates get captured, with one of them being my girlfriend, and got hurt in an attempt to save them."

ANDROS "Listen, this isn't your fault. There were 6 of you there, no one else is hurt. No one blames you. She may be my little girl, but she is one of the strongest girls I know. From what I have heard is that you two are an item. We all, with the other Astro Rangers, approve fully. You're a good ranger, my daughter wouldn't want you feeling bad right now."

ROGER " I'm going to find those punks and show them they messed with the wrong squad, and the wrong Red Ranger!"

ASHLEY "That's the Red Ranger spirit!"

DANA "Well you're fully healed. Good luck."

The trio left the infirmary and went to the Command Center where the other B-Squad Rangers, The A-Squad, the rest of the Astro Rangers, and Trey of Triforia stood. Commander Hoot looked at them as they all lined up.

HOOT " Alright, so far we know that Cadets Hammond and Crinder are being held in a ware house south of this area. The plan is to rush in and arrest the kidnappers and save the girls. Now we need to pick the leader for this mission. Since there is 15 of you Rangers, I believe Andros should lead."

ANDROS " I may have the most seniority of being a Ranger, well, Trey has more, but I believe that since its Roger's squad that the girls were taken from, he should lead."

Everyone agreed with this. Commander Hoot also approved.

ROGER " Alright. The plan is once we get there, scope out the area. Astro Rangers will be with Andros, A-Squad will be with Lang, and King Trey will be with B-Squad."

They 15 Rangers then moved out towards the ware house.

At the warehouse, the leader of the thugs, Brill was discussing a plan with the others.

BRILL "Alright, when those pathetic excuse of Power Rangers arrive, we will not just hurt them. We WILL kill them!"

The other thugs cheered on this statement. In another part of the ware house, the girls over heard this. Allison was in a cage, handcuffed to the bars. Moran however, was chained to a chair. Brill has noticed her royal jewelry, and ordered she got "special treatment" for her restraints. They wished they hadn't forgotten their morphers at the base.

ALLISON "These handcuffs are really starting to make me mad."

MORAN "At least you can move your legs. Special treatment. What a laugh."

ALLISON "I hope Roger is ok. I'm scared he is hurt."

MORAN " He will be fine. Tarant is probably freaking out."

ALLISON "Why did you go to the dance with Connor, and not Tarant?"

MORAN " Tarant and I are really attracted to each other, but I know he had promised his date he would take her, and I wanted to make Connor feel welcomed to the squad."

Brill then walked into the room. He first walked over to Allison.

BRILL "Hello there, how are those handcuffs treating you?"

ALLISON "Well being how that they are cuffed to each side, I really can't seem to move to beat the living crap out of you!"

BRILL "You brat! Be lucky I don't strike you!"

He then walked over to Moran. He grabbed her chin.

BRILL " My your beautiful. Maybe we can get you a bit more royal treatment."

Moran struggled against her chains as Brill walked out of the room. Allison struggled against her restraints and help her friend, but the both failed.

Out side the ware house, The Astros went to one of the side entrances, A-Squad went to another side door, and B-Squad and the Gold Ranger went to the back. Andros looked in and saw Allison locked up. He almost rushed in, but Zhane, T.J. and Carlos held him back.

ANDROS "Let's Rocket."

The 6 morphed into the Astro Rangers and drew their Astro Blasters. On the other side enterance Lang and A-Squad morphed in to their Ranger suits and pulled out their Delta Pistols. Roger saw them morph and the B-Squad pulled out their morphers and Trey pulled out his Golden Power Staff.

B-SQUAD "SPD Emergency!"

TREY "Gold Ranger Power!"

ROGER "Alright Rangers, lets be careful and make sure the girls don't get hurt."

Ashley and Cassie went through the side door and rushed over to the girls. Allison looked over and saw her mother.

ALLISON "Mom!"

ASHLEY "Honey, are you ok?"

ALLISON "Yeah. How's Roger?"

ASHLEY "He's fine. He is actually leading our group of 15 Rangers, A-Squad included."

Ashley broke the handcuffs on her daughter while Cassie broke the chains holding Moran. The two female Rangers also handed the girls their Delta Morphers. Allison and Moran morphed into their suits and pulled out their Deltamax Strikers. Some commotion in the other room was made. The Other had busted in and were fighting the thugs. Several of the thugs had been arrested and contained already. Roger, Lang, Andros, and Trey were all fighting Brill. Andros had pulled out his Spiral Saber, Lang had pulled out his Delta blades and had given one to Roger, while Trey used his Golden Power Staff. Tarant, Caleb, and T.J. were all fighting some thugs, while Carlos, Connor, and Scott fought more. The Pink and Yellow Astro and B-Squad joined Mary, and Jennifer and arrested those thugs that were already taken care of. Soon, all of the thugs except Brill were confined. Brill looked at the 17 Rangers and smiled.

BRILL "Look behind you. See that bomb? The only way that will stop is if a huge power source can stop it. If not, it will destroy the city. The only power in this room is the Gold Rangers Golden Power Staff!"

Trey looked at the others sadly. He knew what he had to do.

TREY "Moran, you and your friends must leave."

MORAN "No Daddy, not without you!"

TREY "I am sorry my dear daughter, but it is the only way. You've been a great daughter, and you will one day make an excellent Queen."

MORAN " I'm not leaving you!"

Moran rushed over to her father to try and stop him, but Connor and Tarant managed to grab her. She struggled against their grip as they rushed out of the ware house. Roger stayed behind however.

ROGER "King Trey, are you sure about this?"

TREY "Yes, I have enough power in me to not need the staff. Take it and get out of here."

ROGER " I heard many stories about you, you were a great ranger, and your daughter is as well. It was an honor to fight along side of you tonight."

Roger grabbed the staff and began to run out of the warehouse and saw the other rangers. They all looked sad. He then noticed Moran, who was sobbing into Tarants shoulder as he hugged her. Roger then knew he couldn't allow Trey to do this. He ran over and handed the staff to Andros.

ANDROS "Roger, what are you doing?"

ROGER "I'm going to go back in and get Trey out of there. I can't bear to see another child lose their parent."

He then thought back to the day he found out about his sister. It was a quick flashback. Moran then pulled away from Tarant and grabbed Roger.

MORAN "No Roger, I can't lose another person tonight! Please don't do it! Don't leave us leaderless and friendless!

By this time Allison had also grabbed Roger and hugged him.

ALLISON "Roger don't. I love you!"

ROGER "I love you too Allison, but I cannot watch another person lose their parent!"

He then broke out into a full sprint towards the warehouse, only to get through the door to have a huge explosion occur. He flew through the air and was caught by the other Rangers. They looked up and saw the warehouse engulfed in a huge fire, and only heard the sobbing of Moran.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Funerals and Apologies

A few days after the explosion, a funeral was held for Trey. There was a funeral on Earth, for the rangers that he fought alongside with, and others. Those that spoke during the funeral were the Zeo Rangers, Billy Crantson, Treys wife, and lastly Moran. Moran got halfway through her speech before she broke down in tears.

Moran "My father was a great man, King, father, and Ranger. He taught me how to be the person I am today. I remember the time we went out on the palace walk ways that were over a pond, and I fell in. He went and pulled me out and we both laughed. A few days ago, I got the chance to finally fight alongside him as not just his daughter, but as a fellow Ranger…."

It took a few minutes for her to calm down before she finished.

"….I will always remember fighting along side him. I don't think I will ever be as good of a ranger or ruler as he was, but I will try. Thank you all."

After that, Commander Hoot went to the podium and began to speak. Moran drowned it out as she sobbed into Tarants shoulder, while her mother rubbed her back. Roger looked over at Moran and felt guilty. He had received minor wounds and burns from the explosion, yet her father, and Brill had died in it. Soon, the audience went up to say their last respects. The group moved rather slowly. Tommy Oliver, and his wife Katharine were the first to say goodbye, followed by Adam and Tanya Park, Rocky and Aisha DeSantos, Jason and Emily Scott Lee, Billy Crantson, Dr. Dana, and her fiancé Carter Greyson, Commander Hoot, A-Squad, Connor was the first B-Squad member, followed by Tarant, then Allison. Then it was Roger's turn.

ROGER "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to pull you out. You were a great Ranger, and I am lucky to have fought by your side, and am lucky to have your daughter as one of my greatest rangers."

He then went over to Moran and Treys wife. He shook Queen Bida's hand and hugged Moran. He then walked away, feeling horrible.

Later that day, Roger was eating when Allison came and sat next to him. She noticed he looked really depressed.

ALLISON "What's wrong Rog?"

ROGER " In one night, I had two of my teammates captured, led a team of superiors, and in the process lost one of them and made a perfectly good Princess lose her father. Later today I'm turning in my morpher and asking to be demoted to D-Squad."

ALLISON "Stop right there. Yes we were kidnapped, but as everyone said before, no one blames you. You led my parents team, Moran's father, and A-Squad in a rescue mission, something B-Squad has never done, and Trey knew what he was doing. None of this is your fault."

Suddenly, Moran sat down next to them. She turned Roger's head so he would be looking at her. He then saw her puffy eyes. Yet she spoke with a strong voice.

MORAN "I overheard your guys conversation. It was my fathers choice to do what he did. It isn't your fault. Us being abducted wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself for this."

ROGER "I'm sorry."

MORAN "Don't be. My mother and I don't blame you. Allison and I don't blame you. It's all good."

She then left. Allison then turned Roger's head towards hers, and saw that he had a tear running down his face. She hugged him. Once they pulled away, she asked.

ALLISON "Are you really going to turn in your morpher? "

ROGER "I don't know."

ALLISON "You know, I don't think we ever got a chance to get to know you because you were busy trying to be a good leader while my brother was being a jackass."

ROGER "It's simple. I am a sensitive, sentimental person."

ALLISON "I like that in a person. I've never really have been one for idiots. I guess that's what I really like about you. You know me, Tarant, and Moran very well, yet we didn't know a lot about you."

ROGER "Well now you know."

ALLISON "I think when Moran gets back from Triforia, you should let the team know how you feel sometimes and tell us a bit more about you."

ROGER "Why, so they can think their leader is a wimp?"

ALLISON "No, so we know that you take things harder than most. Today was Moran's father's funeral. She feels horrible, yet you sit here and act like its your own fault. Yes, I will admit that you trying to go back in and get him was a noble act, but then it would be your funeral as well. I want for our team to know about their leader, and I want our children to know their father is a good man!"

That saying nearly gave Roger a heart attack.

ROGER "Our children?"

ALLISON "One day yes. I don't think there is another person I would want to spend the rest of my life with besides you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11. Discoveries and Disownments

It had been a few months since Roger and Allison had been married and neither one of them could be happier. The two had started helping Tarant and Moran with their wedding plans. It was one Saturday morning Allison had woke up, careful to have not woken up Roger, when she felt suddenly dizzy, and rushed into the bathroom and threw up. It was her noises that woke Roger up, and he walked over to the bathroom door that was open widely and saw his wife being sick. He went in and rubbed her back while she continued.

ROGER "You ok hun?"

ALLISON "Does it look like I'm ok?"

ROGER "No not really."

ALLISON "I'm sorry for snapping Roger, I've just felt like crap for days now. Great, now I may have to call Moran and tell her I can't go dress shopping with her. Ugh!"

ROGER "I wouldn't say that. Take some Tums or something and see if that helps settle your stomach."

Roger had left the bathroom and proceeded to put on a pair of jeans and a red shirt. He then went out to the kitchen and poured some cereal into a bowl. He had just gotten the milk out when Allison came out in a pink shirt and tan pants rubbing her stomach. Roger offered her some cereal, but from the sick look on her face, he quickly put it away. She sat down and pour some water into a glass while Roger ate. She then looked at him.

ALLISON "These pants used to be huge on me, now they barely fit. Do you think I've gained weight?"

ROGER "Nope."

ALLISON "Are you sure?"

ROGER "Yes I am. You look beautiful."

ALLISON "Thank you."

She then pulled out her cell phone and called Morans cell and began chatting with her about their plans. Roger was still mulling about what his plans would be that day. He wanted to go to the local sports store. There was then a knock at their door and Allison went to go answer it, and when she opened it, there stood a Red Ranger (Turbo) with the SPD symbols on it.

ALLISON "Moran, I'll call you back. Bye."

By this time Roger had looked up and saw this and walked towards the Red Ranger. The ranger powered down to be Andrew Hammond. Allison hugged him, but he didn't accept the hug.

ALLISON " Andrew, you finally got the Red Ranger position. I'm proud of you!"

ANDREW "Yeah, I finally got it, no thanks to the help that jackass husband of yours gave me by sending me back to D-Squad."

ALLISON "Don't insult him, he's a good person!"

ROGER "I'm right here you know."

ANDREW "You're right, you are right there. Now I can tell you in person, I am taking my sister back to KO-35 with me."

ALLISON "No, I am staying here on Earth with Roger. He's my husband now, I love him. Mom and Dad, Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone, Uncle T.J. and Aunt Cassie, and Uncle Carlos all approve of him, so why can't you?"

ANDREW "Because he is a jerk, a selfish jerk who wanted Red Ranger from himself."

ROGER 'Excuse me, Mr. I won't be any color other than Red. I at least would have been happy with being the Blue Ranger. At least I had the confidence in the others to lead them."

Roger and Andrew were now inches away from each other and Allison stepped between them. Andrew pushed her away.

ANDREW "Stay out of this little sister, this doesn't concern you. It concerns him and your family."

ALLISON "He is my family now, as he is your family too! You may as well accept it now."

ANDREW "Fine! If you won't leave this jackass and join your brother, then I'm sorry, but you aren't my sister!"

Andrew then left the apartment. Allison walked to the table and began to sob, while Roger slammed the door shut. He then went over to consol her, when Tarant and Moran came in, both looking very angry. The went over to the table where Roger and Allison were and sat down. Roger was the first to speak.

ROGER "Why do you two look like your pissed at the world?"

TARANT "We met Andrew on the way here. He insulted me, calling me a mere Green Ranger, even though I'm the Blue Ranger, and he tried to kiss Moran."

MORAN "I never have punched someone as hard as I did to him. I think I may have left a black eye. Sorry Allison, for having to do that."

ALLISON "I don't care anymore, he disowned me after I said I wasn't leaving Roger. I just wish he would leave us all alone."

She then suddenly ran from the table to the bathroom, and Moran ran after her. Roger and Tarant sat at the table in silence (Except for the sounds of Allison's puking) when Tarant broke the silence.

TARANT "The wedding is going to be on February 22. I'd like for you to be my best man, since I've known you longer than Connor. Moran wants Allison to be her maid of honor. We're trying to decide a place to have it."

ROGER "I'd be honored. I'm sure Allison would be too, once she's done throwing up. I'm about to take her to the Academy infirmary. I just hope Moran doesn't mind a couple hour delay in wedding dress shopping."

Moran then came out from the bedroom.

MORAN "I don't mind a wait at all. Allison's health is more important than my wedding dress."

Allison then came out of the bedroom, barely able to walk. Roger went over and picked her up.

ROGER "Alright I'm taking her to the infirmary at the Academy."

An hour later Dr. Dana Grayson came out after examining Allison. She approached Roger, Tarant, Connor, Moran, the Hammonds, the Johnsons, Zhane and Karone, and Carlos and smiled.

DR. DANA "Congratulations Officer Tate, you and your wife are expecting a baby."

A sudden thump was heard as Roger fainted. He then revived several minutes later, and the group went back to his apartment. It was there he found a note taped to the door. As everyone went in, Roger read the note. After a few minutes he went in. Allison beamed at him.

ALLISON "Roger, what did the note say?"

ROGER "It was from your brother, he challenged me to a Red Ranger only duel to prove who the better Red Ranger is."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12 Duel of the Reds

Everyone stared at Roger in shock. A Red Ranger duel? Carlos was the first one to speak after a couple minutes.

CARLOS "Dude, you can't do it with a kid on the way."

ANDROS "Yeah. Seriously Roger, don't do it. My idiot kid isn't worth fighting."

ROGER "He said if I don't duel him, he will take Allison back to KO-35. How he can pull that off I have no idea since he has no right to take her back."

CONNOR "If he tries, that's abduction, so we can have him arrested."

Allison remained quiet throughout the whole conversation. Roger then looked at her.

ROGER "Allison, what is your opinion?"

ALLISON "Fight him, and win. That is my opinion."

A knock on the door was heard and Roger answered it. There stood Commander Cruger. Roger quickly saluted him.

ROGER "Please come in Commander."

CRUGER "I'll be quick about this. First off, congratulations on your child. Allison, this means for the while you have this child in you, you will be off duty. Second, I heard you were challenged to a Red Ranger duel. As Commander, I do have the authority to order you not to fight, but I'm not going to. I will allow you to fight Andrew."

ROGER "Will do Commander!"

It had been a week since Roger had been challenged to the Red Ranger duel. The day had come, and he was at the location where the fight was located. Allison, Tarant, Moran, Connor, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane, Karone where all waiting for Andrew to arrive. Meanwhile Cassie, or Ashley could find T.J. or Andros.

It was then Andrew appeared. He walked towards Roger.

ANDREW "Well it appears you do have some back bone Tate."

ROGER 'I don't know why you're doing this Andrew. This is foolish."

ANDREW "Simple, I want a Red Ranger duel, to prove who is the better Red Ranger."

Just then Andros came out wearing his Megaship uniform, and T.J. came out in a red t-shirt. They walked over to Rogers side.

ANDREW "Dad, Uncle T.J., what are you two doing?"

ANDROS "You said you wanted a Red Ranger fight, you have one."

ANDREW "3 on 1 is an unfair advantage."

T.J. "Oh yours and Rogers fight is an all out one. Mine and Andros's is just a little sparing. And you want unfair? How about Roger and Allison are expecting a child. Allison is freaking out, and that isn't healthy for her or the baby. So think about that."

ANDREW "My sister is pregnant? Tate, I am going to win this fight, and kill you in the process. SPD Emergency!"

He then morphed into his Red Ranger suit. Roger also morphed and pulled out his Delta Blades, while Andrew pulled out his Delta Saber. The two began attacking each other in full force. Andrew managed to hit one Delta Blade out of his hand so the two fought with only one sword each. Roger managed to knock the Delta Saber from Andrew's hand and Andrew pulled out his Delta Blaster and fired at Roger, who deflected it back towards Andrew, throwing him off a 10 ft high cliff. Roger then jumped down and began fighting him again. Within a few minutes, Roger had beaten Andrew. Everyone had been cheering Rogers name while Andrew sulked off. Before he left, he faced Roger.

ANDREW "You may have proven yourself to be the better Red Ranger, but I will never accept you as the better Red Ranger. I will also never think you good enough for my sister, or to be part of my family."

ROGER "I don't care. Never have, never will. If your parents accept me, and the rest of the Astro Rangers accept me, I'm happy. The fact that your sister is now my wife, and is carrying our child, makes me the happiest. So do us a favor, if you're going to be a, asshole, please stay out of our lives."

Andrew then left and went back to KO-35. It was that evening the ^ Astro Rangers, Karone, and the rest of A-Squad threw a "Congratulations Roger and Allison for your baby (and Roger for finally beating Andrew)" party. It was then discovered Allison was 3 months pregnant. Everyone was ecstatic for them. Roger then pulled Andros to the side.

ROGER "During the Red Ranger duel, why did you stand by my side and not Andrews?"

ANDROS "My son has become an arrogant punk. If anything had happened to you during the fight, I was going to step in and continue the duel. You're more of a son to me now than he is. And after what you said to him about being happy with my daughter, you have earned yourself our lifelong respect. Our as in the Astro Rangers, and Karone. So do yourself a favor, and be sure to come to Angel Grove for holidays now."

Andros then clapped Roger on the back and went off back to the party. Roger then sat next to Allison as they continued to eat Cassie's Spaghetti and meatballs, Carlos's homemade pasta salad, and a cake that Ashley had made from scratch.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13 Birth of a Child

It was now close to Allison's due date. About a week before, Rogers parents had come out and stayed in their apartment. The Astro Rangers had also started visiting on a daily basis, well, that is Ashley and Cassie. One day, Allison, Ashley, Cassie and Rogers mother went out shopping for more baby clothes while Roger, Tarant, Connor, and Moran had to track down an alien by the name of Zylon for stealing supplies at the local homeless shelter to sell for profits. The alien didn't come in quietly and began firing blasters upon the Rangers when they morphed. Moran had gotten hit in the stomach. Roger had ordered Tarant to take her back to the Academy infirmary while he and Connor arrested Zylon. Eventually he was arrested and was taken the base's cells. Allison had also learned that the baby boy, Schuyler "Sky" had gained special powers, that the couple now had due to an experiment in working on new morphers.

FLASHBACK

In a room, a year prior to when Roger and Allison were married, they, Danny, and Kendall Delgado, Jim and Mary Landors, Harry and Angela Carson, and Joel and Elizabeth Drew had been working on new S.P.D. morphers.

Suddenly electricity had ran through them. Danny was the first to speak.

DANNY "Anyone know what that was?"

JOEL "No idea."

ROGER "Everyone ok?"

Few days later the group had found out their DNA had been altered Roger and Allison could create force-fields, the Landor's could move through solid objects, the Delgado's could make copies of themselves, the Carson's could read auras, and the Drew's could turn their hands into a type of stone or metal.

END FLASHBACK

Tarant and Moran had also has their wedding. They had it on Earth, in an open field. It was easy to tell of Allison's pregnancy due to the belly sticking out of the gold dress she wore. Although Queen Bida had wanted it to be an all royalty wedding, Moran had insisted the 6 Astro's, Karone, and A-Squad had to be there.

On Saturday April 23, Roger had been peaceful at about 3 am, when he was violently shook. He groggily woke up to a half happy, and half shocked Allison.

ROGER "What's a matter?"

ALLISON "My water broke. We need to get to the hospital."

They woke up Roger's parents, called Moran, Tarant, and Connor and the Astro Rangers to meet them at the hospital. By this time, Roger's mother had to drive because he was making sure Allison was doing her breathing. Allison was then admitted into a room, where the others waited outside. Ashley went in first with Allison and then an hour later, Roger went in. He sat next to her and held her hand.

ROGER "How are you doing?"

ALLISON "This freakin hurts! Never again Roger! NEVER AGAIN!"

The baby had begun crowning and Allison began crying and calling for her mother. Roger walked out of the room and into the waiting room where the others were. He looked at Ashley.

ROGER "She wants you in there Mrs. Hammond."

ASHLEY "Please call me Ashley. Mrs. Hammond is my mother."

Ashley went into the room while Roger, Tarant, Andros, T.J. Carlos, Zhane,, and Roger's father went to go get coffee and breakfast. It was at the cafeteria the loud speaker came on, with Allison's voice:

ALLISON "Roger! Get your rear end in here pronto or so help me I will find you and get you myself!"

Then the sound of the microphone being taken away from Allison and Ashley's voice was heard:

ASHLEY "Roger, please come to the room where you wife is."

Roger went in where the doctor briefed him on the situation. The baby was almost ready to come out. They had Roger talk to Allison to keep her mind off the pain as she pushed. Within 10 minutes, Schuyler Brian Tate had been born. Roger held his new son in his arms as tears streamed down his face. Allison then got to hold "Sky" as they nicknamed him. Family only was allowed in, but Roger and Allison made it clear Tarant, Moran, and Connor were part of their family. Rogers brother, and Moran had been decided as Sky's God parents. They new family was hoping to be together for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14: Mirloc

It had been 7 years since Sky's brith and the family was a happy family. Allison had decided to retire from active Ranger status and decided to work at the Academy as an instructor. Samantha Petty, who Tarant had taken to the Valentines Day Ball all those years ago had become the new Pink Ranger and had started dating Connor. Roger had become more of an efficient leader. It was one day A-Squad had been brought in to be briefed on a new criminal. Cruger looked at them and began.

CRUGER "The newest criminal S.P.D. has to worry about is Mirloc. He can escape by using reflective objects. He can also trap people in mirrors he has on his possession. Be extremely careful Rangers. Dismissed!"

The team saluted and left in pursuit of this criminal. They went to the location where he was supposed to be, but he wasn't there. Roger then got a hold of the SPD base.

ROGER "Officer Tate to SPD Base, Mirloc wasn't in the location we thought. On our way back to the Base now."

They made it back, where Roger made his way over to the PT class where Allison worked. He saw her having the newest batch of D-Squad cadets go through the obstacle course. He walked over to her and smiled. She turned around and smiled back at him. It was one of the cadets, Dave Biller who noticed.

DAVE "Look! Instructor Tate has a boyfriend!"

They both looked at him in annoyance. Allison began to speak, but Roger cut her off and walked over to Dave and stared at him straight in the face.

ROGER "That is my wife rookie. Keep it up, and I will see to it you either go to another Academy, or get thrown out of the Academy. Pick one."

He then walked away from him, and Allison took over.

ALLISON "Alright D-Squad, because of Cadet Biller's mouth, you have a nice long 3 mile run. Have at it."

By this time, 7 year old Sky had come out of school and went over to his parents.

SKY "Hi Mom, Dad."

ROGER "He buddy what's up? How was school?"

SKY "It was fine. This girl, Sydney Drew, kept calling me her boyfriend and future husband."

ALLISON "Aw, that just means she likes you. I think its cute. I will try and set up a play date for you two."

ROGER "Don't fall for it son, they all use that to get you to like them, then you end up married."

Allison then playfully punched him in the arm.

ALLISON "Well you fell for it back when we were D-Squad, against what my brother said."

ROGER "I know. Had to piss him off somehow."

They two of them laughed while Sky looked at them curiously.

SKY "Are you two being serious? I should never fall in love?"

ROGER "No son, one day you will. We were just playing around. Tell you what, how about we all go to the park for ice cream?"

ALLISON "I'm good with that."

SKY "Me too!"

The three of them went off to the local park, where for an hour they ate ice cream. Roger had gotten an banana split, Allison had gotten a vanilla ice cream cone, and Sky had gotten chocolate ice cream. It was 3 pm when Roger's morpher communicator went off. Roger looked at his wife and then answered.

ROGER "This is Officer Tate, go ahead."

CRUGER "Tate, Mirloc is near your area. The others are on their way. Keep him busy until the others get there."

ROGER "Got it."

He then looked over to Allison and Sky.

ROGER "Don't worry, I'll be back. Sky, be good for your mother."

He then went off towards the city.

Roger arrived fully morphed. He waved to the crowd.

ROGER "Everyone move! Get out of the area!"

He then noticed two kids huddled together. He went over to them and picked them up and carried them to their mother. He then turned and began looking for Mirloc.

VOICE "Behind you, you fool!"

Roger turned around and received a punch to the chest he was sent flying, as he came face-to-face with Mirloc.

ROGER "SPD! You are under arrest!"

MIRLOC "That is if I don't kill you first!"

Roger pulled out the Delta Blades and began fighting Mirloc. Mirloc proved to be a good fighter. It wasn't before long Roger was disarmed and laying flat on his back. Mirloc walked towards him, and pulled out a blaster and pointed it at Roger.

MIRLOC "Good-bye Red Ranger, you were as worthless as that KO-35 wash out Red Ranger said!"

Mirloc then fired. The blast caused a huge explosion which destroyed several buildings, and ultimately killing Roger. His helmet was badly damaged.

A blast then stunned Mirloc as he hit the ground. He looked up and saw the rest of A-Squad running towards him. Tarant and Connor arrested Mirloc while Moran and Samantha check Roger. Soon the guys went over to the girls.

TARANT "How is he?"

Moran looked up at Tarant with tears streaming down her face. He hadn't seen her like this since her father died. When she spoke, she couldn't make out a full sentence.

MORAN "He…He's…gone… He's gone. He's dead!"

Allison, Sky, Commander Cruger, the Astro Rangers, and A-Squad were at the hospital when the doctor came out, with Rogers helmet. He approached Allison with a sad look on his face.

DOCTOR "I'm sorry Mrs. Tate, there is nothing we can do. He was too badly hurt in the explosion and the blast hit him hard."

Allison began to sob as the doctor went over to Sky.

DOCTOR "Keep this helmet as a rememberance of your father son."

Sky took the helmet and stared into it. Cruger then went over to Sky. Sky thought Cruger was going to take the helmet, so reluctantly he was about to give it to Cruger, before Cruger stopped him.

CRUGER "No, you keep that helmet. The A-Squad will be getting Ranger suits. More armored and protective so something like this doesn't happen again. Allison, I am so sorry."

Sky then again looked at the helmet then looked at the people around him.

SKY "I want to be a Power Ranger, like my dad was. A Red Ranger.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue A Fatherly Chat

It was now the year 2026, and Sky Tate had finally achieved his dream of being the Red Ranger. Well, he once used the Red Ranger powers to bring in Mirloc, the criminal that had killed his father. Other than that, he had been a Blue Ranger. He held the picture he had of his father, and his fathers old helmet.

SKY "I did it dad, I'm finally the Red Ranger, just like you."

It was later that night he had fallen asleep. He woke up sensing a presence next to him and was surprised, and shocked to see his father sitting next to him.

SKY "Dad?"

ROGER "Yes son, its me."

SKY "But how?"

ROGER "Well, I'm a ghost."

SKY "I have so much I want to tell you, and ask you. First off, I'm sorry it took so long for me to become the Red Ranger."

ROGER "Son, I don't care if you are the Red Ranger, or Blue Ranger, I am proud of you no matter what color you are. Honestly, the way you were acting before you brought in Mirloc, I'm surprised you weren't picked to be the Pink Ranger, or even be a Ranger at all. Heroes come in all colors. In all honesty, when my squad was becoming Rangers, and your Uncle Andrew was our "Squad Leader", he had acted worse than you about the Red Ranger position, and treated the squad horribly. I actually had voted your mother Red Ranger, and flat out told Commander Hoot if I was to pick a color, I would want to be the Blue Ranger, because if your Uncle Andrew would have become Red Ranger, the rest of the Squad would need someone to follow."

SKY "But you became Red Ranger?"

ROGER "Yes, your mother, and Aunt Moran and Uncle Tarant had voted me Red Ranger because I was the exact opposite of Andrew. How is your mother doing anyways?"

SKY "Don't you know as a ghost?"

ROGER "I visit her once in awhile, but haven't in about 2 weeks because I've been watching my only son become a better Ranger, and team player."

SKY "Well she is good. She didn't re-marry or anything. She still teaches here at the Academy. Uncle Tarant, and Aunt Moran retired a year after you died when Aunt Moran's mother died and they became King and Queen of Triforia. Connor and Samantha married and left SPD 2 years after you died and transferred to KO-35s SPD Base."

ROGER "I see. So, Sydney Drew is your Pink Ranger AND girlfriend. And you thought it was gross as a 7 year old that she was calling you her boyfriend."

SKY "Well, times change."

ROGER "Yes, yes they do. Listen, I don't know if you knew this or not, but it was in my will that when you became old enough, you had the morphed I had used when I died. It's yours now son. Stop bye and get it from your mother."

SKY "Dad, that's your's."

ROGER "Not anymore. I highly doubt IF you take Crugers spot as Commander, you would want to use his Shadow Ranger powers."

SKY "Thank you dad."

ROGER "No problem. I have to get going. I will talk to you again. Congratulations on becoming Red Ranger and good luck. I am so very proud of you. Even when you were the Blue Ranger. Good-bye son."

Roger then faded out, and Sky fell back asleep.

The next morning Sky had gone to the phone in the Base and dialed his mothers number.

ALLISON "Hello?"

SKY "Hey Mom its me Sky. Hey, can I come bye and pick up dads old morpher? I know he left it for me.?

ALLISON "How do you know about it?"

SKY "Lets just say a little bird told me last night."

THE END


End file.
